<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Psycho by Kimjibeom17svt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276863">Psycho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimjibeom17svt/pseuds/Kimjibeom17svt'>Kimjibeom17svt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stay Goldenness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>golden child stray kids 00's line</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimjibeom17svt/pseuds/Kimjibeom17svt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three of the four members were present there, to learn Psycho's choreography.  Hyunjin was not present, because, he was performing with Skz, when he arrived the choreographer, told one of the other three to teach choreography to Hwang.  It happened much more than just learning the choreography .....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Bomin/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Psycho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if there are mistakes, the story was created in Portuguese and I just translated it.<br/>It's my first time posting something here, it probably wasn't very good, sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were the three of them, DaeHwi, SanHa and Bomin, rehearsing for the stage that they would do together, only HyunJin was missing, because Stray Kids released a recent comeback, he was always devastated for training.<br/> Choreographer: - As HyunJin is immersed in the choreography, I will need one of you to teach him the rest of the choreography.  Can you be Bomin-shi?<br/> Bomin: - It could.</p><p> </p><p> They were all gone, only the two of them were in the Woolim Ent training room.<br/> Bomin: - One, two, three, four (he did the moves).  Understood?<br/> HyunJin: - No, do it slowly.</p><p> Then Bomin repeated more slowly.  But that was not enough, so he took HyunJin's waist and showed it, the part had to move the waist up and down.<br/> When Bomin touched the other's waist, a tension rose in the air, causing Bomin to quickly release his hands from the rapper's waist.  They continued from the psycho psycho part of the second verse, more specifically the part where HyunJin touches Bomin's left shoulder, and again the tension.<br/> They look at each other and approach, HyunJin puts his hand on Bomin's waist and pulls him in for a kiss.  The kiss was warm with tenderness and desire, it seemed that they had wanted each other for a long time, now it made sense to pass the hand on the record and slap the butt when, the Stray Kids went to the Music Bank.<br/> They kissed with desire, they were walking backwards making Bomin lean against the wall and HyunJin kissing the other's neck:<br/> Bomin: - It doesn't leave a b-mark.<br/> So they continued until afterwards they focused on what they were going to do there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed.  I wrote the story as soon as I launched the Psycho stage, a while ago.  bye🤗💚😗✌</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>